


Не открывай

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Anxiety, Cannibalism, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Dark, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, Loss, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Некоторые двери лучше держать закрытыми.Преканон времен детства и юности Эмиля
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Не открывай

**Author's Note:**

> Написан на арт прошлого года «[Скелеты в шкафу](https://twitter.com/max_sassa/status/1240165827975970816?s=20)».  
> Давайте предположим, что там не было логичного в подобной ситуации кодового замка.
> 
> Текст написан специально простым языком, от фокала ребенка.

Мама Эмиля умерла очень давно, и он ее почти не помнил.

— Она тебя очень любила, — говорила его тетя Сив.

Да, у Эмиля были тетя и дядя. И вроде бы был папа, но он так много работал, что его как бы и не было.

— Папа тоже тебя любит, но у него такая жутко важные дела! — говорил дядя Торбьерн, отводя глаза, брал Эмиля за руку и вел гулять в город, покупать сладости и кататься на каруселях.

Эмиль намного чаще общался с дядей и тетей, чем со своим отцом. Еще у мальчика были няни, но они часто менялись. И обычно няня исчезала после того, как называла Эмиля «невоспитанным грубым мальчишкой».

— Что, еще одна сбежала? — спрашивал Торбьерн и присматривал за племянником день или два, пока отец искал новую.

У всех нянь, которых Эмиль помнил, не было своих семей: ни детей, ни родителей, ни даже братьев с сестрами. И мальчик думал, что нянями становятся самые одинокие в мире женщины, чтобы всю свою жизнь заботиться о чужих детях. Только одна из нянь нарушила это правило, вышла замуж за доставлявшего продукты курьера, уволилась без скандала и переехала в город. Эмиль очень удивился и даже разочаровался, но бывшая няня иногда передавала ему с мужем привет и какие-нибудь лакомства, говоря, что Эмиль принес ей удачу.

Эмиль не грустил по исчезнувшим, потому что с дядей было интересно: он умел рассказывать истории. Открыв рот, мальчик слушал, как их предки бежали от эпидемии, а потом отстаивали Муру от троллей, и как сколотили на постройке нового мира неплохое состояние и заняли какое-то малопонятное еще ребенку «место в обществе».

Дядя всегда бывал весел и не говорил, что у него много работы или что он устал. Эмиль вообще никогда не слышал, чтобы дядя работал, или чтобы их семья нуждалась в деньгах.

— Твой отец тоже мог бы жить припеваючи, но он такой ответственный, не может сидеть без дела. Хочет спасти мир от сыпи. Хорошо, а? — старался Торбьерн не дать Эмилю разлюбить вечно занятого отца. — И с Сив меня познакомил, так что я не в обиде.

Тетя Эмиля тоже много работала, только в другой лаборатории: самые умные взрослые старались создать лекарство.

— Представляешь: сделают и распылят с воздушных шаров! И все тролли выздоровеют! — катал дядя Эмиля на плечах по своему большому дому следом за тетей Сив. Дядя Торбьерн тоже часто скучал, хоть у него и были друзья, в отличие от Эмиля.

— Мы даже не можем вакцину сделать для тех, кто еще не заболел, — сеяла тетя упаднические настроения, и Эмиль наклонялся, чтобы похлопать ее по голове в утешение:

— У тебя получится!

— Или хотя бы сделайте оружие массового уничтожения, чтобы тролли — раз! — и умерли, — продолжал фантазировать дядя, и обещал взять Эмиль с собой в клуб, когда он подрастет. По словам дяди, в клубе собиралась какая-то «элита» Муры, чтобы пообщаться.

Эмиль очень ждал этого момента, потому что там мог найти друзей. Он жил в горах, где даже не было соседей, с которыми можно было бы поиграть, а с городскими ребятами он так и не смог сойтись. Почему-то они называли его задавакой, а еще обзывали за лишний вес, и Эмиль шел домой заедать одиночество тортом.

— Милый, если говорить, что человек одет как нищеброд, вы не подружитесь, — объясняла тетя Сив плачущему племяннику.

— Но это правда! — обижено всхлипывал Эмиль.

Тетя вздыхала:

— Иногда лучше промолчать.

Эмиль обещал себе ничего такого больше не говорить, но к следующем приезду в город кто-то словно тянул его за язык, и ему снова оставалось только кидать мяч в забор в одиночестве, пока дядя не возвращался.

— Давай на день рождения попросим отца купить тебе пони! — надеялся дядя, что лошадка окажется такой же крепкой, как он, и сможет носить на себе закормленного нянями и обидами мальчишку.

Эмиль кивал, понимая, что кататься тоже будет один.

— Дорогая, поговори с этой чертовой няней и скажи, чтобы она перестала накладывать ему взрослые порции, — шептал Торбьерн жене. — Лучше пусть выгуливает его вокруг дома часов по пять. Или зарядку с ним делает!

— Дорогой, у них снова новенькая, — качала головой Сив. — Тороф сказал, что скоро придется выписывать их из Дании.

— Отлично. Тогда Эмиль и нянь понимать перестанет, — ворчал Торбьерн.

С шести лет у Эмиля появились частные учителя, сменяющие друг друга, но все же медленнее нянь. Но чему они учат сына, Тороф все также не интересовался.

— Понимаешь, милый, с тех пор как умерла твоя мама, твой отец сам не свой, — гладила его Сив по волосам. — Он так её любил. Он делает хорошее дело. Не обижайся на папу.

Иногда Эмиль слышал, как тетя говорила в другой комнате: «но мог бы хоть иногда погулять с сыном». Видимо, это и было «говорить не все, что думаешь».

— Твой отец так много своих денег вкладывает в исследования! Чтобы больше никто не умер от сыпи, как твоя мама.

Дядя и тетя рассказывали, что во время поездки к родственникам, маму укусила зараженная крыса, прорывшая ход под забором и избежавшая удара током. Но Эмиль знал, что это неправда. Мама не умирала. И жила она в папиной лаборатории. Почему-то Эмиль знал и что об этом нельзя никому рассказывать.

Эту тайну он раскрыл случайно, когда в канун его десятилетия очередная няня закричала, что «ни за какие деньги больше не станет воспитывать этого противного мальчишку», швырнула фартук в угол и пешком направилась к видневшимся из окна строениям лаборатории Вестерстремов, чтобы немедленно уволиться. Всем няням по требованию Торофа приходилось получать расчет в его рабочем кабинете. До Эмиля дошло, что праздничного стола и украшений не будет. Он с трудом почти догнал няню, страдая от одышки, но внутрь его не пустил охранник. Эмиль фыркнул: как они смеют, если его отец тут самый главный! Он обошел здание и юркнул через другую дверь. В коридоре, в который она выходила, убирались и делали ремонт явно реже, чем в главном, и Эмиль морщился, стараясь не дотрагиваться до плохо освещенных и грязных стен. Потом коридор закончился, и за одной из дверей Эмиль услышал голоса: недовольный няни и спокойный отца.

— Я все понимаю, это плохо воспитанный ребенок. Думаю, вам положена компенсация. Пройдемте сюда, к сейфу, — сказал он.

Эмиль долго сидел, забившись в нишу, и глотал слезы обиды: на отца, который считает его невоспитанным, а сам воспитывать и не пытается; на убегающих нянь; на тетю и дядю, которые давно могли бы насовсем забрать его, Эмиля; на ребят из города, которые называли его задавакой и жирным. А закончив плакать, Эмиль понял, что обратно няня так и не проходила, только отец, как всегда куда-то спешащий.

— Сколько же ей отсыпали денег, что она до сих пор считает, — топнул Эмиль ногой и пошел рассказывать няне, что она сама во всем виновата.

За дверью оказался кабинет, ужасно аккуратный, с лежащими по линеечке документами и выстроенными по росту письменными принадлежностями. Даже Эмиль не смог бы найти по углам ни пылинки, ни брошенного мимо мусорного ведра фантика. Другая дверь кабинета вела в новый коридор, а заканчивался он тяжелой стальной дверью с засовами. Эмиль припал к двери ухом, но не услышал ни звука. Да и засов оказался закрыт снаружи. Сомнительно, чтобы няню заперли там в качестве наказания: Эмиль читал, что такое называется «похищением». Любопытство оказалась сильнее осторожности, и Эмиль с трудом отодвинул тяжелый засов и открыл еще более тяжелую дверь, за которой никаких разговоров не услышишь. Там оказался тамбур и еще одна дверь, со смотровым окошком. В последней комнате оказалось темно, и Эмиль нашарил на стене выключатель. Света загоревшаяся лампочка давала совсем мало, позволяя разглядеть только разбросанный по полу мусор, лужи и сидящего у стены человека. Первую дверь за спиной Эмиля мягко прикрыл доводчик.

«Отец правда ее тут закрыл!» — возмутился мальчик и потянул на себя засовы на второй двери. Детские руки с трудом справились с ними. Эмиль распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь:

— Няня, может вы и не правы, но не запирать же…

В нос ему ударил какой-то отвратительный запах, словно что-то умерло два раза.

— Фу-у… Мерзость, — закрыл Эмиль нос рукавом. — Няня, что тут такое?

Скрючившаяся фигура у стены пошевелилась и подняла голову с рассыпавшимися светлыми волосами.

— Э…ми…ль? — прохрипела она.

— Вы кто? — попятился мальчик.

— Э…ми…ль?

Эмилю стало не по себе.

— Ма…ма… — сказала фигура странным, свистящим голосом.

Эмиль обмер. Воспоминаний о маме у него не осталось. Но платье на фигуре точно было женское, а волосы на голове — как у самого Эмиля.

— Мама? — сделал он осторожный шаг вперед, не собираюсь подходить вплотную.

Существо бросилось вперед, сгребая мальчика лапами, мало похожими на человеческие руки. Эмиль закричал от ужаса.

«Меня же тут никто не услышит! Никто!»

Противно пахнущее существо подтянуло его вплотную к себе, обхватывая несколькими руками. У Эмиля застучали зубы. Еще одна рука потянулась к его голове, и он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть, как ее ему оторвут.

Чудовище гладило его по волосам нежно-нежно.

— Э…ми…ль…

Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Зрение постепенно привыкало к полумраку. Лицо мамы он помнил только по фотографиям в семейном альбоме. Но склонившееся над ним определенно на портреты походило.

— Э…ми…ль, — проговорило существо, прижимая Эмиля лапами к своей дурнопахнущей плоти, пока он тихо плакал.

Все обернулось ложью, а мама оказалась жива. Только все еще болела, а ее держали вместо больницы в бункере без сиделки и даже без кровати. Пока Эмиль плакал, мама баюкала его своими несколькими руками.

— Я пойду… найду папу… — наконец вытер он слезы, — и скажу, что с тобой тут плохо обращаются. Пусть переведет тебя в хорошую палату. Ладно? — попытался он отстраниться и поскользнулся на каком-то предмете. Мама заботливо поймала его тремя руками.

— И скажу, чтобы тут прибрались! — снова поставленный на ноги Эмиль пнул предмет на полу и понял, что это тоже нога, только чужая и оторванная. Сперва ему показалось, что это нога мамы (если у нее столько рук, сколько может быть ног!), но потом он увидел валяющиеся рядом очки. И клочки форменной одежды, какую носили няни. И кусок лица.

Эмиля согнуло в приступе рвоты. Он вырвался и кинулся к двери. За спиной звякнули цепи, которыми кто-то предусмотрительно приковал страшное существо. Прыгающими, непослушными руками Эмиль кое-как задвинул засовы, чтобы эта новая мама не вырвалась, и бросился обратно в грязный коридор. Ему никто не попался на пути. Эмиль бежал по холмам, пока не уткнулся в собственный дом. Потом сам, как сумел, застирал вымазанные вещи, и долго тер себя мылом и полоскал раз за разом волосы, пытаясь смыть тот отвратительный запах.

Когда ночью отец вернулся домой, Эмиль уже давно трясся под одеялом, делая вид, что спит. На следующий день он сказал пришедшей с поздравлениями тете, что заболел, и она действительно нашла у него температуру и вызвала врача. Неделю Эмиля лечили от лихорадки, не понимая, чем она вызвана. Эмиль боялся, что его присутствие в той страшной комнате найдут по следам и луже рвоты, но никто ничего у него не спрашивал, и он решил, что все списали на няню. А между тем его отец нанял новую.

И теперь Эмиль больше всего на свете боялся, что эта няня тоже уволится, и ее скормят маме. Он вспомнил, как однажды какой-то незнакомый мужчина постучался в двери и спросил об одной из сбежавших, которая, как оказалось, не вернулась домой и давно не писала.

— Ушла. Понятия не имею, куда поехала. Мы что, следить должны? — ответил тогда Эмиль.

— Не удивлен, что она уволилась, — пробормотал мужчина и уехал, оставив свои контакты.

Об одной мысли о том, что стало стой женщиной и остальными, Эмиля начинало подташнивать.

— Какой тихий мальчик! — сказала новая няня, когда он наконец-то спустился из своей комнаты для обеда. — Тебе нравятся фрикадельки?

— Нет? Да? — задергал щекой Эмиль и предупредил, пытаясь вспомнить, в чем его обвиняли ее предшественницы: — Я плохо воспитан.

— С чего ты взял? — удивилась няня.

— Не знаю, так все до вас говорили, — Эмиль уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Я не знаю.

— Ну что ты, что ты, — няня попыталась потрепать его по плечу, но Эмиль отдернулся, вспомнив мамины руки, и уронил сахарницу. — Ах, пустяки, сейчас всё уберу! Если хочешь, я расскажу тебе об этикете.

— Я знаю этикет, — буркнул Эмиль, умеющий есть ножом и вилкой. — Вы… говорите, если я буду плохим.

Няня посмеялась, сметая с пола сахар.

— Как скажешь, но уверена: ты очень хороший мальчик.

Ее уверенность развеялась, когда острые воспоминания Эмиля начали тускнеть, и он снова принялся капризничать и кричать. Но теперь, стоило няне тяжело вдохнуть, как перед его глазами появлялась оторванная нога, и Эмиля начинало мутить.

— Что? — раздраженно спрашивал он.

— Нужно говорить не «гадость», а «спасибо, я сыт».

— Но это же вранье! — возмущался Эмиль.

— Зато никто не обидится, — убирала няня со стола и уточняла: — но мне просто скажи, что не понравилось.

— Переперчено, — отодвигал Эмиль тарелку, не замечая барского тона в собственном голосе.

— И только? В следующий раз положу меньше перца.

— И все?

— Все вопросы можно решить без крика, — кивала головой няня.

И продержалась дольше всех, оставшись в доме за домработницу и кухарку, когда Эмиль вырос.

Но раньше, чем это случилось, Эмиль решил, что хочет еще хотя бы раз увидеть маму. В прошлый ему повезло, но теперь он по примеру героев из приключенческих книг сделал на воске слепки всех ключей с отцовской связки, пока тот спал. Выточить по ним ключи мальчишке, конечно же, отказались. Тогда Эмиль просто стянул всю связку и в другой мастерской сделал копии. Дорого одетый ребенок подозрений не вызвал. Отцовские ключи Эмиль подбросил под комод, будто они случайно упали, поэтому тот с утра и не нашел. Отец ничего не спросил.

Эмиль не один день набирался мужества, прежде чем вернуться в ту комнату. Ни возле черного хода, который он открыл одним из ключей, ни в коридоре, ни в кабинете его никто не остановил. В этот раз в камере оказалась чище, но все равно стоял тошнотворный запах разложения.

— Э…ми…ль, — обнимала его мама превратившиеся в лапы руками и прижималась лицом ко лбу. Эмиль старался не смотреть на почти вывернутые наружу ребра и внутренности и на лишние головы и руки. Вот она — его мама, по центру чудовищной мешанины, а остальное стало вдруг не важно. И он принялся время от времени тайком ее навещать.

— Ты стал такой брезгливый, — отметила его тетя, когда Эмиль пулей вылетел из комнаты, увидев подгузники своих новоявленных кузенов.

— Я всегда такой был! — крикнул он из другой комнаты и потребовал предъявлять родственников исключительно чисто вымытыми и благоухающими.

Несмотря на усилия нанятых помощниц, тройняшки отняли почти все время дяди и тети. От чувства одиночества Эмиль стал все чаще ходить в страшную комнату и старался не думать, когда же его поймают.

Так продолжалось несколько лет, и Эмиль постепенно привык, что его папа почти не бывает дома, а мама живет в папиной лаборатории за толстой дверью с засовами. И Эмиль никому об этом не рассказывал. Главное — что мама его по-прежнему узнавала и прижимала к себе. Постепенно Эмиль научился думать, что раз он больше не выживает нянь, значит, мама никого не съедает.

А потом вернулся тот самый мужчина, который искал пропавшую родственницу. С еще несколькими людьми он переговаривался возле забора, потом что-то спросил у няни и ушел. Эмиль этого человека не узнал — прошло слишком много времени.

Вечером к ним приехал дядя Торбьерн, и Эмиль совершенно точно не собирался подслушивать, просто приостановился у открытого кабинета и разобрал отрывок разговора:

— …говорит, другие няни тоже…

— Глупости, пусть идет в полицию.

— Он там был, заявление приняли. Обещали приехать к тебе с проверкой. Мне сказали в клубе...

— Пусть приезжают. Мне скрывать нечего.

Эмиль знал, что очень даже есть что, перепугался и подкараулил дядю на улице.

— У отца проблемы? — поймал он за рукав подскочившего от неожиданности дядю.

— Что? Ерунда, не бери в голову! — разлохматил ему волосы дядя. — Просто какой-то парень придумал историю и решил на ней заработать. Но доказательств у него нет.

— А в чем отца обвиняют?

Торбьерн замялся. Эмиль очень изменился в лучшую сторону и повзрослел, и напоминать ему о том, как он себя невыносимо вел, дяде не хотелось.

— Да так, в какой-то чуши. Обычно дело, когда крутятся большие деньги. Не обращай на таких типов внимание!

На следующий день Эмиля отослали пожить в город, где он ходил сам не свой, но, по словам отца, полиция провела обыск в доме и лаборатории и… ничего не обнаружила. Эмиль не поверил своим ушам: они не нашли маму! Не нашли страшную комнату. Впрочем, он предполагал, что в подобных лабораториях может иметься разрешение держать троллей якобы для опытов. Но Эмиль знал, что чего отец держит там маму, и почему так старается найти лекарство. Эмиль все понимал.

Мысль рассказать правду он отверг сразу же: нянь было не вернуть, новые не пропадали, а правда стоила бы ему обоих родителей.

А потом настал Тот Самый Вечер, когда жизнь всей семьи Вестерстрем и самого Эмиля безвозвратно изменилась.

В тот вечер Тороф, как обычно, не пришел к ужину. А потом няня заметила в окне за спиной Эмиля зарево. Горела лаборатория, так ярко, будто ее облили бензином. Эмиля хватило только на то, чтобы вскочить и осознать, что он в этот момент теряет.

— Очнулся! Как ты, дорогой? — погладила его по щеке сидящая у постели тетя Сив, когда Эмиль пришел в себя в своей комнате. — Ты упал в обморок.

— Пожар! — подпрыгнул он и попытался встать.

— Все потушили, — уложила тетя его обратно на подушки. — И твой папа жив. Дыма немного надышался.

— Все кричал «в кабинете! в кабинете!», — поцокал языком дядя. — Но документы не спасли. Годы исследований — все сгорело. Столько труда…

Отец не навещал Эмиля — он сам лежал в больнице, помимо отравления угарным газом едва не до смерти избитый поджигателями.

— Неужели в наше время могут быть те, кто не понимает подобные исследования, — качала головой тетя Сив.

Никто не говорил о страшных находках на пепелище, и Эмилю начало казаться, что ему это приснилось.

— Папа, — застал Эмиль отца наконец не за работой, напросившись навестить его в больнице. — А она как же?

Отец с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд.

— Кто?

— Мама.

Тороф помедлил.

— Твоя мама давно умерла.

— Нет! — крикнул Эмиль. — Не умерла! Ты держал ее в камере возле своего кабинета! Я там был!

— Не был. Там ничего нет, — слабо и равнодушно ответил отец.

— Был. И попадал туда через черный ход.

— Это лаборатория, там все закрывается.

— Я сделал копию ключей!

— И где они?

Эмиль перерыл все комнаты в доме, но свою связку нигде не нашел.

— Бедняжка Эмиль, — жалела и обнимала его тетя, — ты так хотел увидеть маму.

— Я не вру! — кричал он.

— Конечно нет. Тебе кажется, что так и было. Такое случается, но никто не стал бы держать тролля в лаборатории, — успокаивала его тетя. — Это запрещено. Мы проводим опыты на маленьких монстрах, не больше крысы. Держим их в клетках, и заходим в лаборатории в защитных костюмах.

— Кто станет скармливать троллю нянь, — нервно смеялся дядя. — Твой отец же не сумасшедший! Просто история того типа наложилась. Ну пропала его сестра, так мало ли где! Позарился кто-то на кошелек.

— Да, милый, полиция может проверить, кто куда ездил, тем более на поезде, — поддержала мужа Сив. — А на пепелище нашли бы… кости.

Эмиль промолчал.

Отец мог подкупить полицию.

Подкупить пожарных.

У семьи действительно было много денег.

Эмилю все это могло присниться.

Лабораторию от фундамента строил и оборудовал по последнему слову техники Тороф, без раздумий беря кредиты и заключая контракты, а теперь от вложенных средств осталось одно пепелище. Торбьерн полез проверять бумаги лежащего в больнице брата, чтобы вместо него заняться делами впервые за столько лет, и узнал, что никаких дел больше нет. Тороф интересовался только своими исследованиями, и семейные вложения оказались растрачены.

Страховая компания в выплатах отказала: в договоре учитывался пожар, но не поджог. Торбьерн попытался убедить брата подать в суд, но Тороф ответил только:

— Какой теперь смысл…

— Дурак, разорил семью, — хватался за голову дядя Торбьерн, а потом потерял оставшееся сам, пытаясь разбогатеть на сомнительных авантюрах.

К моменту поступления в школу Муры к простым смертным, Эмиль уже отлично знал, какие скверные штуки может выкинуть с человеком его же психика. И абсолютно уверился, что мама за двумя дверьми, обнимающая его множеством рук, просто ему приснилась.


End file.
